Operation: T.I.M.E.
Plot Summary Numbuh 1 finds himself lost in time traveling when Time Travel Jack (who would be voiced by Denis Leary) tries to get rid of him. Quotes (Numbuh 3 is running away from the Robo-Rex.......and Numbuh 5 signals her inside.) Numbuh 5: "Hurry, Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 540,663: "In here!" Numbuh 3 runs around safely back inside the treehouse. Numbuh 3: "That was super close." Snarling Ferociously Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 540,663: "Huh, what?" Time Travel Jack: "Attention, Kids Next Door Operatives, I just wanna know how much I'm really enjoying this situation, 1st of all, the Robo-Rex ate Nigel Uno A.K.A. Numbuh 1, Kids Next Door Operatives Gasp In Shock and right now he wants to get the rest of you." Numbuh 4 gets Numbuhs 3 and 540,663's attention. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 540,663: "Huh, what?" Numbuh 4: "Numbuh 1's gone for good?!?" Numbuh 3: up "The last time I saw Numbuh 1, I went a little too far on him." Numbuh 540,663: up "Me too, Numbuh 3, me too." Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 540,663: And Wailing And Wailing Continues 4 Crying And Wailing Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 540,663: "Huh, what?" Numbuh 4 tearfully walks around crying and wailing into Numbuhs 3 and 540,663's shoulders Numbuh 4: Crying And Wailing "Poor Numbuh 1, my best friend for life, gone for good!" 4 Sobbing A Bit Numbuh 540,663: And Weeping "If only A Bit Numbuh 1 was still alive, I could tell what a good team mate and leader he was in our entire lives!" Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 540,663: And Weeping Again Cut to Numbuh 1 in the past......... Numbuh 1: "Oh come on, recharge already!" Later, right after Numbuh 1 returns back to the treehouse.......... Numbuh 1: "Huh, what?" Numbuh 4: "Numbuh 1, my best friend for life, you're alive!" Numbuhs 3 and 540,633 run over to Numbuh 1 and begin hugging him. Numbuh 540,633: "Oh, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 3: "We thought you were deceased and gone for good!" Time Travel Jack: "So, you've finally got rid of my Robo-Rex, enjoy your triumph while it lasts forever, now I'm the only 1 with the time travel device, I can bring back another Robo-Rex, or 12 Robo-Rexes, or even 29, and finally there's nothing you can do to stop me, Nigel Uno." Futre Nigel: (off screen, grabbing the time travel device from Time Travel Jack's right hand) "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Time Travel Jack!" Time Travel Jack: "Huh, what?" Future Nigel: "I believe this belongs to a close friend of mine." Future Nigel: "You're going back to the jail house for your time travel crimes!" Time Travel Jack disappears......... Future Nigel: "Well done, young Numbuh 1, you kept him distracted long enough for me to grab his chrono field generator." Numbuh 1: "Oh my word, you're me, from the future, but why didn't you tell me what was really gonna happen?" Future Nigel: "Then you might not have done it in the 1st place." Numbuh 1: "Oh, yeah, I see what you mean." Future Numbuh 1: "Enjoy the next few years of your entire life, I know I did, goodbye, young girls." Numbuh 540,663: "Stop, wait!" Numbuh 3: "Come back!" Future Numbuh 1: "Huh, what?" Numbuh 540,663: "If you're the Numbuh 1 of the future, tell us if you ever chose 1 of us." Future Nigel: "Oh, you mean the love triangle thing that the 3 of us had going on, that was settled a couple of years ago." Numbuh 3: "So, who did you finally choose?" Future Nigel: "I finally chose-" Future Nigel disappears......... Numbuh 540,663: "Numbuh 1's just as complicated in the future just as he's today this afternoon." Numbuh 1: "I'm not gonna take the Southern Scholarship, Numbuh 4, I've finally decided that I belong here in Gallegher." Numbuh 4: "That's good, Numbuh 1, 'cause we all need you here." Category:Codename: Kids Next Door season 7 episodes